bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hahli
Hahli was a Ga-Matoran Chronicler who became a Toa of Water. History Metru-Nui Hahli, like most Toa of Water, begun her life as a Ga-Matoran. She worked in Mertu-Nui and lived in Ga-Metru. 1,000 years ago, Hahli, along with the other Matoran of Metru-Nui, were summoned to the Coliseum and were forced into Transport-pods by Vahki. The Matoran were eventually transported to the island of Mata-Nui, where the Toa-Metru sacrificed their Toa Energy to awaken them. Mata-Nui Hahli was weakened by the Matoran pods. Hahli helped make Ga-Koro from the pieces of the Airships. Hahli helped fight the Pahrak. She, Macku and Kotu helped to destroy the causeway so the Pahrak couldn't get to Ga-Koro. She also developed a close friendship with Jaller, the Captain of the Ta-Koro guard. When Toa Gali's Nuva Symbol was stolen she watched Gali use her powers to make a tidal wave only to lose her powers. Hahli went to Nokama and old her of the situation. Rebuilding Once the Bohrok-Kal were defeated and the Matoran had been rebuilt the, Hahli was chosen to be a Kohlii champion. She went around Mata Nui training at playing Kohlii until her skill improved. She also found some charms, the six crystals that were hidden on Mata Nui and solved the mystery of the six temples. Due to her extensive training, Hahli and Macku were accepted to represent Ga-Koro in the Kohlii tournament in Ta-Wahi; where Ga-Koro, Po-Koro and Ta-Koro were playing in the Championship. Hahli played in the final and managed to score the most goals while flirting with her Ta-Matoran opponent, Jaller. As a result, the Ga-Koro team won. As a sign of sportsmanship, the six Matoran bowed. At this point, the Kanohi Avohkii fell from Takua's satchel and began to shine as it touched him. Unwilling to show himself up in front of the crowd, Takua kicked the Mask towards Jaller, who kicked it back. Takua quickly decided to tilt the Mask on its side by using his foot. However this made it shine directly into Jaller's Mask and gave the impression it was shining on Jaller, much to the crowd's amazement. Following this, Turaga Nokama Translated writing on the inside of the mask to identify it as the Avohkii. The Turaga then claimed that Jaller was the destined Herald of the Mask as it had supposedly shone on him. They swiftly sent him and Takua on a quest to find the 'Toa of Light' the writing had described. Hahli then appeared the next morning to wish Jaller good luck and promised him a rematch as she knew he felt embaressed about losing the Tournament. Soon after the destruction of Ta-Koro Hahli places the crystals in the slots on the Amaja Circle and she was teleported to Nokama, who told Hahli she was to be the next chronicler. When Takua was turned into Takanuva and Jaller died Hahli was present at Kini-Nui. It was her idea to put Jaller's mask on the Ussanui. However, Hahli hid herself inside the vehicle when Takanuva descended into Teridax's lair. When Takanuva found out he told her to find the Turaga and to bring them down. After the battle and Takanuva and Teridax became Takutanuva they opened the door to let the others free. Hahli was going through but she was stopped by Takutanuva who bought Jaller back to life. Traveling to Voya-Nui Back on Metru-Nui, Hahli joined a team consisting of Jaller, Matoro, Hewkii, Nuparu, Kongu and Takanuva. The group made it to a barrier. Takanuva offered to go first. The barrier would not let him through. The Matoran all made it but not Takanuva. In a place where there is only Darkness there is no need for light. That was why. The Matoran carried on through until they got to Karzahni. Karzahni When the group arrived on a cliff side, they decided to climb it only to be captured by Manas crabs on the top and brought to Karzahni. Hahli and the others were forced to hand over their Kanohi masks and have them replaced by other ones. Hahli received an Elda. Karzahni then sent the Matoran off to work on maintaining a Furnace, with the exception of Hahli, who he had Tell him about the Toa Nuva. When Nuparu found a small chamber with an Av-Matoran in it the group discovered the Toa Canisters. Karzahni found them and attempted to stop them, but Matoro stepped forwards and challenged Karzahni to show him what would happen if they stayed. Karzahni used his Kanohi Olisi to inflict a vision of the death of Mata-Nui on them, only Karzahni was so taken aback by the power and destruction that he allowed the Hahli and the other Matoran to escape in the Toa Canisters. When the canisters landed on Voya-Nui, the Red Star, which was illuminated in the night sky, struck them with six bolts of electricity, turning them into the "Toa Inika". Toa Inika The Toa Inika first headed inland through a series of tunnels until they realised they could already use their mask powers after being Toa for such little time. Hahli found her mask power when she accidentally activated her mask power and located Matoro in his spirit form. Nuparu then scouted ahead using his Kanohi Kadin, but Vezok saw him and followed him back to his team. He then struck Matoro with a zamor shear, trying to enslave him into fighting against his friends. However, Matoro, being a Toa Inika, was not affected and struck Vezok with a bolt of lightening by accident. Vezok was eventually defeated but escaped. The Toa the found Garan, an Onu-Matoran leading the Matoran Resistance group. They met in the Matoran Fortress. The team then split up to acomplish different tasks. Matoro, Hewkii, Balta and Kazi were sent to find Axonn. They eventually found him completly battered and defeated in a cave, having lost a battle with Brutaka. (who was infected with Antidermis at the time) Axonn collapsed on the floor before them. The others went to free some Matoran with the aid of Zamors. The team later regrouped and fought the Piraka, but Hakann used a special Zamor which would transfer all of someone's power into him. He shot Brutaka with it but Thok got half of the power because their armor was touching. In a few moments the Piraka had knocked out the Toa and the other Piraka. The two Piraka split away but started fighting soon after. The Toa join forces with the Piraka (temporarily) and made their way to the Piraka. In the battle they restored Brutaka's power but were knocked out. Once they were awake the Piraka had already began their descent down the 777 Stairs. The Toa Inika followed because of their destiny, The Mask of Life. On the way they fought Umbra. An order of Mata Nui agent. Hahli used her power to make moisture in the air and Matoro froze it and they beat the agent. They also encountered the chamber of death where one of them had to die. Matoro volunteered. He was bought back to life straight after. They also had to fight their worst nightmares where the "lost control of their powers" they continued and found their way to the Chamber of Life where they fought Vezon and Fenrakk. They managed to fight the pair into the Lava but they came back bigger and badder. They were losing until they used the Zamor sphere that Axonn gave them. Once Vezon was defeated Matoro went forward and took the Mask from Vezon but thanks to the Piraka it was lost into the depths of the Pit. Hahli tried to get it back but almost drowned and was saved by a Matoran from the underwater city of Mahri Nui. The Matoran then died. he Toa Inika were approached by the Toa Nuva whom they ha a discussion with. The Toa Nuva said it wasn't their destiny to get the Ignika. Toa Mahri When the Toa arrived in the Pit they started to drown. The Ignika, which was being held by Pridak, sent a cry of help to the Toa, and transformed them, giving them new mask powers and weapons and made them water breathres. The giant Venom eel was defeated by the Toa, and the Toa also noticed their Mask powers had changed. They were attacked on sight by the Matoran, thinking the Toa were here to attack them. Hahli convinced them that they weren't and that they were Toa. Matoro stayed behind when the Toa went to clear out the infestation of Keras in the air fields. They went and were unwillingly introduced to the Barraki. They escorted the Toa into cave to make sure nothing would stop them from getting the Mask of Life. Hahli used her Mask to hypnotize her guar letting her free. She began to explore the Sea Floor for the Ignika. When Hahli, Nuparu and Hewkii were exploring they found a stash of Cordax Revolving Blasters. They showed the other Toa who decided that they would use them as their projectiles. They returned to Mahri Nui but were attacked by the Matoran yet again who believed they were working with the Barraki because they saw them with them. She managed to convince them by pulling a Le-Matoran named Defilak out into the Water then making his air bubble go. Hahli pushed him back into the air saying that if she wanted them dead, they would be. He then named the Toa the Toa Mahri. Matoro met up with them and presented Maxilos as an Ally. Little did the other Toa know it was Teridax in disguise. The Toa departed to look for the Ignika. The others went with a partner but Hahli went alone because she could go faster alone. While Hahli was searching she was attacked by Mantax, a Barraki. She used her weapons to wound the Barraki. While the Barraki prepared to attack he used her Mask so she Camouflaged. Hahli believed she saw Mantax's head so she shot, but it was a decoy and Mantax injected her with his Venom which should have paralyzed her. She used her Mask once more to make her immune to the poison. She confronted Mantax which lead Mantax to believe the other Barraki betrayed him. He named Hahli lieutenant of his army. Hahli attacked Hyraxon when he was about to destroy the Mask of Life. During the battle Mantax obtained the Mask and demanded the other Barraki meet him. Hahli tried to convince the Matoran of Mahri Nui to journey up the Cord and return to Voya Nui. The Toa were attacked by the mutated Piraka. Avak tried to use his powers to make a prison over the Toa and suffocate them, but they were knocked unconscious along with the Toa by a bast from Axonn. He took them to a cave where there was a Toa Terrain Crawler. The Toa entered and irt took them to the depths of The Pit. Once there the Toa split up. Hahli and Nuparu tried to keep the Barraki out of troble but were stopped when they had to save Hewkii from the jaws of the Gadunka. The Toa regrouped and attempted to destroy the Cord but where stopped when the 300 foot Venom Eel, Gadunka and the Ancient Sea Behemoth arrived. The Toa Mahri started to fight the three Rahi. Hahli used her Mask to make her very bright and attract the Ancient Sea Behemoth into a trap laid by her and Kongu. The Toa then destroyed the Cord. Matoro had the Ignika and the Barraki were right behind with their armies. During the run they felt the death of Mata Nui. They decided that while Matoro tried to revive Mata Nui the other Toa would hold the Barraki off. After their farewells the five Toa started the final stand against the Barraki and their armies and for Mata Nui! it was about 5 against 1,000. It was clear they were losing so jaller decided it was time for him to use a Nova Blast. It would except for Matoro who had to save Mata Nui. While Jaller charged his powers Matoro started to use the Ignika. Matoro knew he must die and he used the last bit of life in him to save his friends and to teleport them away.The other Toa Mahri arrived at Metru Nui where they became Air-Breathers and Jaller had to charge down. Mata Nui was alive, and Matoro was dead. Toa of Metru Nui In Metru nui the Toa learnt of Matoro's fate. Hahli told what happened to the new Chronicler, Kopeke. They went to a memorial in Matoro's honor. The Toa Mahri took over the defenses of Metru Nui. While in that role they defeated and captured the Kardas Dragon. They went to search for the missing Takanuva (but not Jaller). When they returned they met the Toa Hagah. The Toa hagah said they had to destroy the coliseum. The Toa Mahri were shocked and then started to attack the Toa Hagah. The battle ended when Hahli blasted Kualus who lost control over a giant Rahi which went on a rampage. With the help of the 11 Toa they managed to stop it. Hahli worked with Gaaki to put out the Fires. The Toa Hagah descended into the depths beneath the colosseum. Hahli wished to go with them but could not. They lowered the Colosseum and sealed the hagah below. When the Toa left the Colosseum a strange gold object appeared in front of Hahli. She tried to get it but it moved. A strange being appeared and told them it was the Heart of the Visorak. She said the Visorak horde would go wherever the Heart was, and that they were coming to Mertu Nui. Jaller chose Hahli and Nuparu to go with him to Artidax. Once the Toa arrived there they met the Barraki, Takadox. Takadox used his power of hypnosis on the Toa leaving them there with the Visorak to come, he stole their boat. Hahli woke from her trance when Jaller threw a Fire Ball past her. They fought their way to the edge of the Island then escaped just as the island exploded and the Visorak were killed. Hahli, Jaller and Nuparu started to swim back to Metru Nui. When they arrived back on Metru Nui they found it under attack. The three Toa defeated a group of Rahkshi. They made their way through a large hole in a wall. They found Turaga Vakama who told them about his plan to find Krakua. A Toa of Sonics and asking him to awaken a group of Bohrok in the Archives. They fond the Toa and he succeeded in the plan. Hahli then tried to rouse the sea to destroy the Brotherhood of Makuta's ships but Storm started and tossed the ships around. Three vehicles arrived, with the Toa Nuva and Takanuva on the three vehicles: Rockoh T3, Jetrax T6, and Axalara T9. With the help of the newly arrived Toa Nuva, the Toa Mahri and the Order of Mata Nui drove the Brotherhood away. They backed of to their ships but they were destroyed by a storm. The Toa Nuva declared the Great Spirit Mata Nui awakened. Turaga Dume and Vakama demanded hat the next day be a celebration the in colosseum. Hahli felt strange like they shouldn't have won. Hahli traveled to Ga-Metru humming a nice tune to herself. The next day she and the other Toa joined the Matoran in celebrating Mata Nui's awakening. The event was stopped by Teridax saying that he had control over the universe now and that Mata Nui was propelled into outer space. Teridax's Reign The Order of Mata Nui sent hahli and the other Toa Mahri on a mission to travel to Zakaz and gain the help of the other Skakdi, hoping that they wouldn't follow Nektann and help Teridax. Hahli took them under a river, they arrived to find the Skakdi were assembled. They spied on them, they witnessed a Vortixx, a Zyglak, a Steltian laborer, and the five Piraka that the Toa Mahri had fought on Voya Nui being flung into a giant tank of energized Protodermis and a giant being emerge. Abilities and Traits Hahli spent most of he time as a Matoran doing chores. She thought she was very simple. Hahli was shy and never spoke aloud. Many times she was forgot or overlooked by her fellow Matoran. She had no idea that Nokama had great plans for this simple, shy Matoran. She later became a Chronicler and a great friend to Jaller. When Takua transformed into a Toa he gave his job as a chronicler to Hahli. Once Hahli was a Toa Kopeke took the role from her. When Hahli was turned into a Toa on Voya Nui she was very nervous. Later she got used to it and has gone from shy to open and talkative. As a Toa Inika she had Lightning laced with her element of Water, this also made her immune to antidermis. A problem was that she couldn't make water without lightning. She could use existing water just fine though. Hahli lost the power of lightning when she became a Toa Mahri but was happier because she was underwater. She could only breath water but thanks to Matoro she now can again. Mask and Tools As a Toa Inika Hahli wore the Kanohi Elda, the Mask of Detection. It helped her find the Ignika. It also helped her find Matoro when he used his mask power to leave his body and float around like a ghost. Hahli's mask power changed when she entered the Pit. It is now the Kanohi Faxon, the Mask of Kindred. It allows her to manipulate the ability of any sea or land creature. As a Toa Inika, Hahli had a Laser Harpoon, with it she could channel her elemental power but only with lightning. She also had a Zamor Launcher loaded with Energized Protodermis. She used this for freeing the enslaved Matoran on Voya Nui. As a Toa Mahri she wielded Protosteel Talons and a Cordak Blaster, she also had powerful fins that could cut through a Makuta's Armor. BIONICLE.com Stats Set Information Hahli was released as a Matoran in 2003. She had 25 pieces and was set number #8583 Toa Hahli Inika was released in 2006. She had 46 pieces and was set number #8728 Toa Hahli Mahri was released in 2007. She had 59 pieces and was set number #8914 See also *Gallery:Hahli Category:Toa Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2003 Category:Water Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa of Water Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran